


Mutual Interest

by Fanny_Glambert



Series: The Beguining of a Great... Well... Orgy [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Glambert/pseuds/Fanny_Glambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was staring at the gorgeous young man for a while before he decided to take action...</p><p>Sorry for all the changes... I'm new at this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Interest

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok that's my first EVER fic with Adam Lambert and Harry Styles. I did it for a very loved friend to cheer her up in a bad moment. Hope u guys like it and tell me if I may continue and add the other boys to it...)

Adam spent the whole night staring at him at a safe distance. He was pretty... Very pretty... The slim body, long limbs, plumped lips and long hair... His wonderfully green eyes glowing with the lights at the club... Where was his boyfriend? Adam was wondering, watching the young man wander through the club by himself. The other guy was always with him, constantly...

Well, too bad for him! The singer decided a few minutes later. 

With smooth but decided steps, he approached the younger man. There was an old guy talking to him at the bar. Oh no, you won't! He thought, getting closer.

"Good night Mr Styles." he said with a deep voice at the man's right ear.

He turned his head so quick to look at Adam that his locks floated over his shoulder.

"A-Adam... Lambert... I'm ahn... Hi..."

"Hi. Are you busy?" Adam then looked at the other man with threat in the grey eyes.

"No!" the guy said, getting up. "I'm leaving. Bye."

"Bye." The singer said, taking his place immediately. "So... Where's that skinny boyfriend of yours?"

"Louis... Ahn... He's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Really? That's good... For me at least."

"Wha... What?"

"I've been lusting after you since we met a few years ago." Adam said, running a finger through Harry's face.

"Really?" Adam nodded. "Wow!"

Before Harry could think in something more eloquent to say, Adam grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy, lust full and imperative and Harry moaned against those plumped lips. His fingers ran to the dark locks, messing up the perfect quiff.

"Come home with me!" Adam said against his lips. All Harry could do was nod.

Adam grabbed his hand and pulled him through the club and across the heavy doors. He waved for a cab, but Harry stopped him.

"My place is just a few blocks away from here."

"Perfect!"

The short walk proved to be more difficult than they thought since one would push the other against a wall to attack their lips and ran nails against backs and arms, from time to time. 

When they finally got into Harry's condo, their lips where red and sensitive and their breaths rushed.

The door were barely closed behind them when Adam shoved Harry against it, getting his hands inside Harry's pants and squeezing the round cheeks.

Harry moaned and sucked a mark on Adam's neck.

"Let's get rid of those clothes, huh?"

Harry moaned and let his head hit the wood behind him while Adam undid his belt and fly. Soon the skinny jeans were just a puddle of fabric set aside.

"Huum! So that photo was really you, huh?" Harry's cheeks turned instant red. "I used to think about that photo a lot..."

"I was sixteen you perv!" Harry teased.

Adam said nothing in return, but lowered his head on Harry's cock, making him whimper.

The long fingers were once again lost in the brown locks of Adam's hair, while the singer put his talented mouth to work.

His tongue flat against the down side of Harry's shaft while he sucked on the head, sending shivers throughout all of the younger man's body. When Harry felt the back of Adam's throat massaging his cock, he clenched his fingers in the soft hair and pulled Adam out.

"Slow down! I'm gonna come too soon!"

"Oh babe, there's no such thing!" The older singer replied with a cheeky smile on his face before lowering his head again.

"Holly Fuck!" Harry grunted, trying to breathe properly.

The young man opened his eyes, looking around, trying to concentrate in something else to delay his orgasm. He saw his black silk couch, the white curtains covering the big windows, the art on the walls...

"Oh my god... Adam...I'm gonna..."

Pleasure exploded inside of him, threatening to rip his skin apart and making his heart reach a crazy rhythm.

Adam then, looked up, licking his lips and smiling.

"Exactly how  I'd imagined it..."

"What?..."

The dark haired singer gave his young lover a mysterious smile and turned his back to him, getting into the apartment.

Suddenly, he felt big hands of long fingers circling his waist.

"Don't you think you're wearing too much clothes?"

"And you'll do something about that, Harry?" 

As an answer, the younger man ripped the button up shirt open and scratched his blunt nails through Adam's chest until he reached the leather pants.

"Anxious, aren't we?!"

"Shut up..." Harry mumbled, dragging his pants down. "Holly shit! You're bigger than Liam!"

"You shagged Liam too?" Adam asked, surprised.

Harry opened a cheeky smile while getting on his knees.

"You know all those fivesome fanfics?" Adam nodded "They aren't too far from the truth..."

"Shit!" the older man growled as his cock twiched in Harry's hand.

Not loosing anytime, the green eyed boy took what he could of Adam massive cock in his mouth, grabing the rest with his long digits.

"Fuck Harry! Just like that..."

Now was Adam's time to entwine his fingers in long dark strands of hair and grab them.

Fighting the need to just fuck Harry's mouth, Adam took a deep breath and let his head fall back until the pleasure was coiling in his insides. He looked down and met green lusty irises staring back and that was enough to  send him over.

He came hot thick spurts of come that landend in Harry's open mouth and flustered cheeks.

"You are very good for someone so young."

"Thanks" Harry replied getting up, his fingers gathering the come in his face to his lips, like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. "Wanna drink something?"

"Good idea. What you have?"

"I can fix us martinis in no time."

"Perfect!"

Harry than started to put his underwear on again.

"No. Stay like this. I wanna see you moving."

Harry's cheeks turned red again, but his cock twiched visibly.

"Make yourself confortable. I'll be right back."

Adam stayed exactly where he was, watching Harry's buttcheeks move up and down while he walked to the kitchen counter.

Suddenly, the younger man felt the heat of a bigger body pressing against his own skin and soft lips on his neck. Adam's tongue left a wet trail on the sensitive skin and then he blown a flow of cold air over it making Harry shiver.

"What are you doing?" he said, between pants.

"Teasing you..."

"Don't blame me if the drinks sucks, then..."

Whit an evil giggle, Adam rested his chin in Harry's shoulder to watch him work.

"You have very long fingers..." The older singer murmured a few minutes later. "I keep imagining them running over my skin, teasing my ass... Pulling my hair while I fuck you into the mattress."

"Good gracious!" Harry mumbled, turning to face him. "You're always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Intense"

"Only when I'm interested."

That said, Adam attacked Harry's lips, the glasses and bottles on the counter, forgotten. 

As if they had it planned, Harry put his legs around Adam's waist and Adam grabed him by the butt, leading them to the bedroom.

"Condoms and lube, Harry" He said, throwing the young man on the bed "Quick!" 

Harry opened his nightstand drawer and got them a string of mint flavored condoms and a big bottle of lube. Then he took one of the rubbers from it's package and waited for Adam to get closer.

The singer crawled through the matress until he was straddeling Harry's chest. He roled the condom down with a lustfull smile.

"Don't you dare hold yourself, Harry. Let me hear you moan and scream..."

With that, Adam begun his slow travel back on Harry's body, biting, kissing, licking the hot tattoo covered skin.

Positioning himself between Harry's legs, Adam covered two o his fingers with lube and whitout taking his eyes off of Harry’s, he introduced one digit in the pink hole, moving gently in and out, in and out... rotating and curling...

“Adam... Give me more! Please!”

The singer complied and added another finger, scissoring them, opening Harry up nice and slow. He only had to jab at that special spot twice before the yonger man started panting.

“I want you!” He said, trying to reach Adam with his hand. “Please!”

“Harry, it’s too soon... Let me stretch you a little more...”

“No! I can take you! I promisse! Just... UHG! Just fuck me already!”

“So gready! Ok... Put your legs on my shoulders.”

Slowly, inch by glorious inch, Adam burried himself inside Harry, watching his face the whole time and basking on the little whimpers and moans he produced.

Once he was completely inside the warm body, Adam took a moment to breathe and enjoy that moment. He craved for that slim man for so long! He was so tight and hot around his shaft...

“Adam! Move! For heaven sake! Move!”

So he did, retreating almost completelly just to shove it all in again. Harry screamed, clunching the sheets between his fingers, the long brown hair damp and plastered against his forehead, the red, plumped lips parted, the eyes closed shut.

“Look at me Harry! Let me see those beautiful eyes”

Harry obeyed, but not without a certain effort. His irises were dark green with pleasure and lust, matching Adam’s storm-grey ones.

The hip thrusts began to loose rhythm, their bodies slaming against eachother as Harry tried to shorten the space between thrusts.

“Adam... I’m gonna... gotta come! Oh my God”

“Come for me Harry! Scream my name so everybody will hear you!” The lust and command in Adam’s voice did it for Harry, that shoot long spurts of come in his own stocmach, a little even reaching his chin.

“Adam!” He shouted, grabind the singer’s shoulders until his fingers formed bruises in the freackled skin.

Whit a last forceful thrust, Adam came too, leting his weight fall over Harry, getting his come all over his torso too.

“Thanks!” Harry said, between pants. “Was needing that.”

“My pleasure... You’re good, boy!”

“You too.”

Adam then, kissed Harry gently and laid beside him on the bed.

“So...” He said a few moments later, one arm suporting his head, the dark ginger hair falling in his forehead. “1D fivesomes, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here, so Kuddos and comments are very apreciated. Also, sorry for any typos, English is not my first language.


End file.
